I Don't Want To Have Your Babies
by WaterLily888
Summary: "So… you want to have my babies?" he proceeded to ask giving her a winning smile. "That's what she keeps telling my mom!" Or the one story where Camille has the hots for her six year old nephews dance teacher and said nephew spills the beans. Cue in awkward conversations and eye twitching.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I just had a bit of a Step Up Marathon and was left with way too many Camille and Moose feels; this is the product of all the feels. Cheers to that!

As an obvious disclaimer; I don't own anything. Actually, I do own Aiden Gage. Never mind then.

Have fun reading kids!

* * *

 **I Don't Want to Have Your Babies**

As a 23-year-old, Camille Gage was at the point in her life where she could be honest with herself and come to terms with the fact that there where in fact many, _many_ flaws within her character. Unfixable flaws, mind you; but again, being 23 helps you understand that not everything can be fixed and that's alright.

Number one on the list: try as she might she will never _ever_ be a morning person. No amount of BuzzFeed articles listing reasons trying to convince her to "seize the day" or "to go get em' tiger" could make her utter a word until she was halfway down her second cup of coffee. Maybe caffeine addiction could be added to the list?

Number two, she has a crippling fear of goats; but we don't talk about that since "the goat chasing incident of 09"…. It's still a sore subject. Number three; she talks to herself… _what?_ Technically, it's not considered a serious medical problem until you hear a reply back. Stop judging.

And number four, she could be dumb as shit; not all the time, mind you, but on specific moments in life; key moments that will haunt you forever.

And it was the last reason on our list that had gotten her into this specific situation.

You see, every Thursday at exactly 5:25 pm she would go to the local dance studio to pick up Aiden, her adorable six-year-old nephew from dance class. And every Thursday at 5:30 she would check out his hottie teacher, Robert or "Moose" as everyone would call him. And every Thursday at exactly 5:45 pm she would call her sister in law Nora and gush about how good Moose looked… as one does. _What?_ She was a busy woman; and she had a schedule to stay on people. Successful people stayed on schedule; or at least that's what BuzzFeed says.

So you could probably imagine the utter horror that took over her entire body when she heard these words coming from sweet, innocent, little Aiden on what she presumed would be another regular Thursday evening.

"Auntie CamCam! Can I name the baby that you and Moose are having?" Asked Aiden, while fist bumping his teacher and "blowing it up" to say goodbye.

You would never think that a question asked with such an innocent intent would cause such a response. The first thing that happened was that the kids that were still around started yelling, gushing and making kissy sounds. Second thing to happen in this scenario was that the dance moms nearby started whispering to each other. Third thing that happened was that the man in question stopped his fist bump mid air and just stared at her with a baffled expression. And finally, the fourth thing to happened was that Camille herself started giggling; and no, not a cute attractive, girly, giggle; what came out of her was more of a nervous high-pitched wheeze. Ah, laughing at inappropriate moments, is it too late to add this to her list of quirks?

"Your teacher and I aren't having a baby, Aiden." Camille replied in what she hoped would be her most composed tone; never mind the fact that her voice cracked mid sentence.

"Yes you are!" Aiden stomped his little foot to the ground, a determined look on his face. At this point, more people where paying attention and Moose's face grew more puzzled.

"I'm not pregnant sweetheart." She tried to calm the waters only making Aiden's face look more unwavering.

"But you were saying last week to mommy on the phone how he could have your babies anytime." _Oh, that._

Realization hit everyone in the room at the same time. The kids started getting rowdier and the moms in the corner where laughing knowingly. Moose's expression changed from puzzled inquiry into a hearty smile and then into a smug grin. Yup all of those expressions in less then five seconds; this man had a talented face indeed; but this wasn't the time or place to go into a daydream about his face, Camille thought to herself.

As for Camille, well you could probably imagine that as someone that prided herself to be composed and confident in most situations (what, there are perks to accepting yourself that come at 23) she was not feeling composed or confident. In fact she was feeling like she was back in middle school and she ripped her pants in the cafeteria while picking up a milk carton from the ground. But this wasn't middle school and her pants were very much not ripped. So with what dignity one has left in these kinds of situations she took a deep breath and counted to five in her mind. If her left eye twitched in the process… well nobody could prove that.

"Aiden, we really need to go; your mom wants you back home by six." She replied in the most ridiculous high pitch she had heard her voice go up to date. _Was there a helium escape or something? God…_

"It's still early." The man in question replied wrapping both arms around Aiden's shoulders in a crowding bear hug. "So… you want to have my babies?" he proceeded to ask giving her a winning smile.

"That's what she keeps telling my mom!" Aiden jumped a little while still wrapped in his arms. Moose's smile only grew larger and his eyes more playful.

"What else does she tell your mom?" He asked, while playfully shaking the smaller boys shoulders a little. It was at this point in the conversation where Camille was sure she had suffered a myocardial infraction. There where a few key symptoms that happens when one suffers from a heart attack, she was sure she had read about that before. Was it the right or left arm that was supposed to feel weird?

"Well she's always talking about how sharp your jawline is and how you could built furniture with just your face." _Eye twitch_

"Anything else?" He asked, his face growing more and more amused.

"Yea, she says that you can get "it" anytime you want, but I don't really know what that means and mommy says that I'm not supposed to repeat it." Aiden replied while Camille made a mental list of all the ways one could dispose of a body… _kidding,_ well sort of. This last comment made Moose laugh exceptionally loud.

"We've gotta go" She replied, yanking Aiden from Moose's grip and making a bee line towards the exit door. Keeping a schedule is important _alright._

"Aiden, why don't you go say goodbye to everyone and pack your stuff. Auntie CamCam and I will be waiting outside" Moose chased after them slightly while the rest of the class started making howling sounds and all sorts of catcalls. Camille was praying to anyone up there for the floor to swallow her.

"Camille! Wait up!" Moose jogged after her. Reluctantly she turned around and he _finally_ got a good look at her. After months of getting quick glimpses of her while picking up Aiden from his class, he was finally talking to her. This girl had to have the prettiest eyes he had seen and an adorable nervous smile to go with them; and _ok_ _wow_ but the blush that adorned her elegant cheekbones was not supposed to be making him feel as giddy as it was.

And he knew, he really shouldn't be teasing her, _he knew_ he shouldn't, but the flush in her cheeks and her eyes and smile and everything about this girl was doing _things_ to him and he really couldn't stop himself.

"So… you think I have a good jawline."

"Seems so."

"And you want to have my babies?"

"You can't prove I ever said that."

"You're blushing right now."

"That's how my face works."

"You're voice just cracked."

"I'm sensing that you're trying to make a point, I just don't know what it is."

"Did your eye just twitch?"

"Why do you keep pointing out things about my face?"

"You're right, even though you have a lovely face, this conversation spiraled out of control. Back to babies, or at least _baby making_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Camille and she wanted to die on the spot. This man was a _tease_ and it really wasn't helping her regain control of the situation.

"You know, while I'm not opposed _at all_ at the idea of baby making with you…" He stopped himself to laugh slightly "… or at least _practicing_ how to make babies. How about we get dinner first?" He asked earnestly.

"Really?" She asked biting her lower lip. When she looked up into his eyes, she knew all play had left him. He was looking at her with such tenderness and care that she felt herself relax for the first time in that evening.

"Really, really." He stepped closer and placed both of his hands on her burning cheeks. "So what do you say, dinner and a movie with me on Friday night?" He asked his voice just above a whisper. Suddenly the room felt smaller and more intimate.

"A movie too?" She asked, smiling up at him, wondering how did this man manage to change the mood so swiftly.

"Anything you want, to be honest." He replied smiling down at her. He started leaning closer to her and her heart started pumping faster.

Was he going to kiss her, because _omg_ she didn't think her heart could take it. She closed her eyes and when she felt him a few inches from her lips she was instantly surprised to feel that nothing happened. **Nada**. Absolutely nothing. She opened her eyes to find him staring down knowingly at her.

This man and his _flipping_ teasing; it was going to be the death of her. He knew, he absolutely _knew_ that he was gorgeous and that he had control over the situation. What an actual asshole.

"I believe you have a schedule to keep and I have a class to teach." He smiled at her. "I'll see you Friday night" He winked as he turned to leave for his next class.

"Auntie CamCam! Where you about to kiss?" Appeared Aiden from the corner of the hallway. Camille was sure that she suffered from a second heart attack.

"Aiden we were not abo-" She started but was cut off

"Is that how babies are made?" He asked and Moose absolutely lost it.

"Yea CamCam, how _are_ babies made?" Moose asked on his way out laughing at her.

"I'll tell you another day Aiden." Camille replied, wrapping an arm around his smaller shoulders and heading to the car. After all, she had a schedule to keep.

 _Fin_

* * *

So that's it from me. I know they both seem a little out of character but honestly they're older here (23ish) and Camille's character in the Step Up movies is a bit of a blank canvas, so I had a little fun with it. Regardless, I hope you had fun reading this little snippet and that you find it a bit funny. **Please leave a comment** they honestly make me want to write more.

Side note: Happy Birthday to Alyson Stoner. She's 23 today yall!


	2. Sequel

Hey guys, first of all, I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that took the time to leave lovely comments on this story. It honestly shocked me how much love this received.

As a thank you and in honor of Valentines Day (I'm late, I know shhhhhhhh), I wrote a sequel to this (yes you guys, I wrote about the DATE).

It's called: **Bee Stings Are On Trend This Season**

You can check it out on my profile.

Happy Reading!


End file.
